


A friend

by Gemini_Baby



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Incorporated (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: (It's Damian), (and we know that that death wasn't permanent), (so it's background), D be mourning Baby D, Damian came back to give Dick a hug in the comics, Damian is here in spirit, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Dick needs a hug but the person he wants that hug from is not here, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I stared at the screen and suddenly it was Dick being sad, Implied/Referenced Character Death, This is an impulse fic...., huh, i am rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: “You and me, kiddo. From the beginning to all the way to the end.”Not for the first time, Dick wished that his words had proved to be more literal. That he would have madeto the end with the kid.That he had been able to stay with himto the end.Placing the game at Damian’s grave and telling him that he had broken his phone because of Damian, Dick had thought that maybe...maybe they could have gone haunting arcades together. Maybe they would have invented a tag game. Something between just them as the world around continued blissfully and unaware of them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne's Parent





	A friend

**Author's Note:**

> I may have rambled in the tags this time djfjfjkdk  
> Anyways, this is sad and it is set during the time Dami was dead  
> If it not your jam or today is not that kind of day with sad kind of fics, that's okay!! I have other soft fics with them alive <3  
> Always take care of yourself first <3

_“I already have a friend"_

The words echoed and Dick silently wept at the loss of _his_ friend. His little friend. His friend for whom Dick was the only friend.

His friend.

His partner.

His Robin.

~~His kid.~~

_“You have been my favourite partner.”_

_“We were the best, Richard. No matter what anyone thinks.”_

The words echoed in his head, whispering sweetly in his ears as Dick tries to hold back a frustrated a sob as the boat jerks and Dick curls up even further.

_“You and me, kiddo. From the beginning to all the way to the end.”_

Not for the first time, Dick wished that his words had proved to be more literal. That he would have made _to the end_ with the kid. That he had been able to stay with him _to the end_.

Placing the game at Damian’s grave and telling him that he had broken his phone because of Damian, Dick had thought that maybe...maybe they could have gone haunting arcades together. Maybe they would have invented a tag game. Something between just them as the world around continued blissfully and unaware of them.

But the world still continued without them; either of them. Even though Dick was not a ghost. And yet he was, in a way. He would have loved to be a ghost. If it meant that he could be with _his_ Robin.

He knew he couldn’t become a ghost. Couldn’t join his kid _to the end._ Because it would mean that Robin’s sacrifice was in vain. 

And as much as the kid loved him and wanted them to be together, he wouldn’t be happy if Dick joined him in that plane of existence.

The boat jerked again and Dick changed his side. Emotions were already bubbling over and the motion sickness threatened to make him throw up. The good thing was he had a bucket nearby because the next moment he was doubling over and grabbing the bucket as he heaved and the few contents left him.

It was just bile and Dick hated that it wasn’t blood. It wasn’t blood. Nothing like what sputtered from Damian’s mouth as he got impaled on a sword that was _bigger than his height._ It was cruel. And yet the world called Damian ‘cruel” when the actual cruelty was that the same world took Damian away from Dick.

He curled up on the couch and plugged the earphones in. He played the recorded audios he had saved a while ago.

A lullaby, after these years familiar to Dick, hummed in his ears in his kid’s voice and Dick cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and what you think <3  
> (I sometimes answer late but I read each and every comment <3)


End file.
